Colors
by Samara13
Summary: Gordon has put a prank on his brothers. Now Alan, John, Virgil and Scott are planning on revenge...
1. Chapter 1

Scott watched Gordon closely across the table. There was something about that smile on his face… and it has been a while since Gordon's last prank.

The Tracy family was having their dinner and as for a rare occasion, their family was complete. John was home because Brains wanted to experiment with some new programs on Five.

"Wow that was great Onaha."Jeff said as he leaned back with his hands behind his head.

The woman smiled as a thank you while she cleaned the table with the help of Alan and Virgil. Scott and John went to the living room and Gordon went upstairs mentioning something about the bathroom.

"This sure beats the couch on Five."John said with a smile as he fell on one of the dark brown couches.

"Bet is does."Scott said while he grabbed the remote. "Let's see if there is anything interesting on TV."

"What do you think Gordon's up to?"John asked.

"You've noticed it too?"Scott asked.

"It would be hard not to."John said. "I mean, with that giant smirk on his face."

After zapping through all the channels, Scott turned the television off and sat down in the other couch.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see."He said. "Glad I'm not sharing a room with him."

"Yeah poor Alan."John said.

"What about Alan?"Jeff asked when he walked in.

"Oh nothing dad, John and I think Gordon's up to something."Scott explained.

Jeff laughed. "Well it has been a while since I saw you, Virgil and Alan chase him through the house." He took a sip from his coffee. "Didn't he put nail polish on you?"

"He did what?" John bursted. He started to laugh so hard the tears were running down his cheeks.

"Didn't you know that?"Jeff asked.

John tried to give an answer but instead he rolled off the couch and continued laughing on the ground with his hand on his chest.

"What's going on?"Virgil asked as he and Alan joined the rest.

"Oh, just told your brother about your fancy nail polish."Jeff said with a huge smile on his face.

"Dad!"Alan and Virgil both said mad.

Jeff was about to defense himself but he was interrupted by the high noise of the alarm. All the Tracy's responded quickly and within a minute they were all in the office, except for one that is.

"Where is Gordon?"Jeff asked irritated.

"Here I am."Gordon said as he almost ran in to his father.

"Get to your place, we've got eight people trapped in a burning forest."Jeff said. "I have to stay here to watch the monitors instead of Brains." "Watch yourself and each other."

After five FAB's he saw his sons disappear behind their pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

The Tracy brothers slowly walked back to the house. Their suits and faces all covered in ash. The only one without this look was Gordon, as he stayed in Thunderbird 2. The tiredness clearly present on their looks. It hadn't been a hard rescue though; once they found the missing people the only thing they had to do was load them on the little platform Gordon let down. No one got hurt, not even a little burn.

"Wish all of our rescues would go like this one." Gordon said.

The only reaction were four little nods.

"Hey that went great!"Jeff said when his sons walked into the office. "You want something to drink?"

Apparently their father was feeling a bit guilty for not being on the mission with them.

"Thanks dad."Virgil said. "But now I really need a shower."

John, Scott and Alan all agreed to that and the four of them went upstairs.

"What about you Gords?"Jeff asked.

"Yeah I'd like some coffee please."Gordon said with a smile on his face.

"Did I miss something?"Jeff asked. That was a smile he had seen many times before.

"Not yet."Gordon said while he took the mug from his father.

Jeff decided he didn't want to know what this was about and walked to the office. He had a clue he would find out anyway.

**Upstairs**

John took a towel out of his closet and head to his bathroom. It was at this moments he was thankfully for each of the Tracy's to have an own bathroom.

He threw his uniform in the basket in the corner and walked under the shower. He grabbed the blue bottle of shampoo and ran his hands through his hair. After getting rid of all the ash on his body, he got out of the shower and dried himself. He just finished putting on new clothes when he heard someone scream.

"Gordon!"Virgil's voice sounded.

And short after that: "Gordon you're so dead!" Definitely Scott.

John laughed. He couldn't wait to see what Gordon had done to them this time. He walked to the door when he stopped in front of the mirror. His mouth fell open. So this was what Gordon had done to Virgil and Scott…


	3. Chapter 3

John stared at himself, but what he was seeing wasn't him. Well it was him of course, it was his face, but his hair. Oh god his hair. It was orange and not just normal orange hair, this was the most brightest orange he had ever seen. John opened the door and walked to the hallway, just at the moment Alan did the same.

Again, Johns mouth fell open. Alan's normally yellow like hair was now deeply red. Alan's eyes went big at seeing his big brother.

"He is so dead."Alan said.

"Definitely."John said.

Both of them made their way to Gordon's room, but were surprised when it was empty.

"Where could he be?"Alan asked.

"The pool!"John said. "I bet Scott and Virgil already threw him in there."

"Not fair, I wanted to do that this time."Alan said a bit grumpy.

Suddenly they saw a figure coming towards them and almost knocked them down as he passed.

"Was that Gordon?"John asked.

The both of them turned around and watched how Gordon went around the corner. John and Alan turned around again to see two more figures coming towards them and this time they really crashed into each other.

"What was that?"Alan asked as he rubbed his head.

"Watch where you're going!"Scott said irritated.

"You should talk!"John said. He looked up to Scott and Virgil and started to laugh.

"You look like you've got some grass growing up there Virg." Alan said between his laughter.

"Yeah well you look like your head's on fire!" Virgil said mad.

"You look like a clown John." Scott said.

"Well at least I don't look like one of the Smurfs!" John defended himself.

"Did you see Gordon?"Virgil asked.

"We'll tell you, if you let us help."Alan said.

"It won't take the four of us to get him in the pool."Scott said.

"Yeah about that…" John said. "I think we should try something else this time."

"Why?"Virgil asked. "We always dunk him in the pool."

"Exactly."John said. "I think Gordon wants you to dunk him in the pool."

"So that's not really getting him back then is it?"Alan asked.

"When did you figure that out?" Scott asked.

"Few months ago, just after Gordon colored your suits pink." John said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Virgil asked mad.

John made an evil smirk. "This is the first time Gordon did a prank this big on me."

"Anyway we have to get him back big time."Alan said.

"Let's get to John and my room". Scott said. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."


	4. Chapter 4

"So what is your plan John?" Virgil asked as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"We have to do something like this." John said when he pointed to his orange hair. "Only worse."

"What could possibly be worse then having blue hair?" Scott asked.

"Having green hair."Virgil said.

"Or red hair." Alan answered.

John had to think about that for a while. Suddenly they heard a voice on the hallway. "Where is everybody?"

"That's dad!" Alan said.

Scott rushed to the door and locked it.

"I don't want dad to see this!" He defended himself against the looks of his brothers. "He'll laugh at us for ages."

"That's true." Virgil said.

"Scott, why are you all in there and why is the door locked?" Jeff's voice sounded behind the door.

Scott looked at his brothers with clear panic on his face.

"We're trying to figure out what to give you for your birthday dad." John said loudly. "Please leave us or you'll ruin the surprise."

His brothers mouths fell open. John shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well….I'll leave you to it then." Jeff said.

They could hear his footsteps leave the corridor.

"That was close…"Scott said.

"John I didn't know you could lie like that." Alan said with some jealousy in his voice.

John shrugged his shoulders again.

"What are we going to do with Gordon?" Virgil asked.

"We have to do something with his face." Scott said. "That way he can't hide it and someone has to see it." He couldn't help the evil smile that appeared on his face.

"If we can figure out what he did with our shampoo, we can do the same thing." John said.

"But I don't want to do the same thing, I want to do something worse!" Scott said.

"I could try to make it work on his skin…"John said.

"Yeah let's turn him into a green monster!" Virgil said.

"No red, as if he's got some kind of decease."Alan said with a smile.

"Don't overreact Alan."John said. "If you guys get me some of the shampoo I can make something out of it."

Scott unlocked his door and carefully crossed the corridor. A few minutes later he slipped back into the room and threw the blue bottle to his oldest brother.

"What are you going to do?" Virgil asked.

"Oh believe me, you won't be disappointed." John said with an evil smile of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

After spending three more hours in Scott and Johns room, they realized they couldn't stay in there forever. The rooms door opened and the red haired boy looked into the corridor.

"All right, come on." Alan whispered.

The four of them carefully made their way through the corridor, down stairs into the living room.

"Scott you look ridiculous with that hat on." Virgil said.

His oldest brother was wearing the pink sunhat Lady Penelope forgot since her last visit.

"Not as ridiculous with blue hair…or green." Scott answered irritated.

"There's dad!" Alan whispered.

He, Scott and Virgil duck behind the couch. John, who didn't hear Alan looked behind him.

"Guys?" He asked. "Where are you?"

Suddenly he felt someone tackle him. John fell on flat on his face. He wanted to groan but Virgil put his hand in front of his mouth. They saw how their father walked to the kitchen and sighed.

"Aaah…that really hurt!" John said while rubbing his chin.

"Sorry, but dad would have seen you." Scott said feeling guilty by seeing the blood dripping out of Johns nose.

"Can we get to the lab now?" Alan asked.

The four Tracy's continued their way to Brains lab and after what seemed like years, they finally reached their goal. Scott, Virgil and Alan looked around a bit while John was working with the shampoo.

"While you're working on Gordon's new tan, would you mind looking for something to get this out of our hair?" Alan asked running his hand through his red hair.

"Already looking for that Al." John said. His voice sounded weird due to the handkerchief he was holding against his nose.

"Oh I can't wait to see Gord's face when he gets out of the shower tomorrow!" Scott said triumphal.

"You look really creepy with that pink hat and that crazy smile on your face you know?" Virgil said.

Scott took the hat of and sat down on one of the chairs. Virgil and Alan sat down as well.

A hour and a half passed. Alan was playing with some experiments Brains had left on the island and Virgil and Scott were both hanging against one of the closets, fast asleep.

"I'm done." John said tiredly.

He would expect his brothers to jump up and snatch the bottle out of his hand…or at least a reaction. Alan played on with some kind of flying tennis bal thing…whatever it was and Virgil and Scott continued their beauty sleep.

John sighed deep. He stood up and walked to the two sleeping beauty's. Alan finally paid attention and watched how John kneeled down.

"Scott, Virgil how did your hair went all pink?" He screamed.

The two jumped up, screamed and ran to the mirror.

"Our hair isn't pink!" Virgil said mad.

John and Alan laughed hard.

"Now that you're back into the land of the living, you might want to know that I'm done." John said.

"Really, cool." Scott said.

"So what did you do with it?" Alan asked.

"Well the good news is that Gordon will look a lot worse then we do now." John said. "The bad news is that I have no idea how to get this stuff out of our hair."

"Boys, time for supper!" They could hear Onaha's voice upstairs.

The four Tracy's looked at each other.

"We can't hide for dad the rest of our lives…" Virgil said.

"We could say we're sick." Alan offered.

"No, let's go." Scott said grumpy.

The four of them walked up the stairs, preparing to face their father.


	6. Chapter 6

Gordon was already sitting on the table with a giant smirk on his face. Onaha was finishing their plates.

"Where were you guys, I've been searching for you all over!" Gordon said chuckling.

"Oh you little brat!" Scott said angry.

He was about to get Gordon in a headlock when Onaha came with the first two plates.

"No fighting in the kitchen!" She warned them.

Jeff walked into the kitchen, holding a report in front of his face.

"Brains just called in." He said. "He told me that most of the new programs are working fine."

He sat down next to Gordon, put the report down and focus on his supper.

"Hey dad, what do you think of they're new hair style?" Gordon asked while pointing to his brothers.

"New hair style, what are you tal…" Jeff started.

He had looked up while saying this and now he just stared at the four of them. It was hard to tell if he was going to laugh or be mad at them.

"Gordon did something with our shampoo." Virgil said with a grumpy face.

"You did this?" Jeff said while looking at Gordon.

There was still no sign of emotion on his face.

"Yes I did, you had to see Virgil and Scotts face when they walked out of the bathroom!" Gordon said and right after that he started to laugh as loud as he could.

Jeff had tried so hard to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold his laughter anymore and the two of them got a red head and there were tears running down their cheeks.

Alan, Scott, John and Virgil all looked stunned at their father. They knew he was going to laugh, but this was almost hysterical. They all took their seats and started to eat.

"So, you said that Brains had some trouble with some of the programs?" John asked, trying to calm his father down.

Jeff swallowed his fish down and looked at his orange haired son. He almost started to laugh again, but he managed not to.

"Nothing serious, it just takes a bit longer then he expected to." Jeff said.

John nodded while he ate his supper.

"How long until this new hair style wears off?" Jeff asked while he looked at Gordon.

Gordon shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Scott screamed.

"You don't know how long this is going to last?" Alan asked when he grabbed a pluck of his red hair.

"Relax, the only ones who will see it is us." Gordon said.

"Only one problem smart guy." Virgil said. "We might get an emergency!"

"Calm down everyone!" Jeff said loudly. "If there is going to be an emergency, you can wear your helmets."

After supper, Gordon had to help Onaha as sort of punishment. Alan, Scott, Virgil and John were heading to the lab again.

"Wait a second!" Virgil suddenly said.

"What?" Alan asked.

"Isn't it a bit suspicious if we all disappear in the lab?" Virgil said.

"You're right, John you should go and finish on the shampoo." Scott said.

John nodded and walked down the stairs.

"Someone has to keep an eye on Gordon to make sure he isn't getting in the lab…" Virgil said.

"I'll take care of that." Alan said.

He headed towards the kitchen. Virgil and Scott decided to head to one of the bathrooms and try to get the color out of their hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Alan watched how Gordon walked out of their room to get a shower. An evil smile appeared on his face. Last night John finished the shampoo and Alan put it back in the bathroom. After he waited a few minutes, Alan hurried to Virgil's room. Scott and John were already there.

"And?" Scott asked when Alan closed the door.

"He's in the shower." Alan said.

"I hope he's quick." John said. "I have to get back to Five this afternoon."

"With that hair?" Virgil asked with a bit of compassion.

John shrugged his shoulders. "I can't stay here just because of that and besides, no one can laugh at me there."

"Your hair doesn't seem that worse anymore." Alan said looking at Scott and Virgil.

"We tried to get it out for hours last evening." Virgil said.

Suddenly they heard a scream. The four of them jumped off the bed or chair they were sitting on and ran to Gordon's bathroom. Someone was coming out of their fathers bathroom first.

"Hey guys." Gordon said as he walked by.

His skin was normal and so was his hair.

"What were you doing in dad's bathroom?" Scott asked.

"I wanted to go in my bathroom, but someone else was already in it." Gordon said while he shrugged his shoulders.

Alan, Scott, Virgil and John watched him as he disappeared into his room.

"If Gordon was in dad's bathroom…." Alan said.

"Who was in his bathroom?" John finished.

"BOYS!" They heard Jeff scream from Gordon's bathroom.

"I'm going to pack my stuff." John said and he ran out of the corridor.

"What exactly do you think John has done with that shampoo?" Alan asked.

At that moment the bathrooms door opened and their father came out of it. His skin was purple and his face was full with anger.

"Is that a good answer, Alan?" Scott asked as he, Virgil and Alan ran for it.

**The End  
Hope you enjoyed :D  
I've noticed that there are mistakes with my grammar. Thanks for letting me know, though I'd like to ask if you could be more respectful next time. **


End file.
